1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to wall decorations of the hangable type and, more specifically, to sash frames having changeable and also removable scenes for viewing pleasure.
2. Prior Art
Wall decorative hangings present photographs and pictures as a single presentation. The ability to conveniently change the viewed scene to match a mood or to create a decorative effect and the ability to conveniently remove and replace scenes, is not presently available.